Recuerdos
by Neyzara
Summary: Te despiertas en un hospital. La primera cuestión que se pasa por tu cabeza es "¿qué hago aquí?" pero, ¿y si no recuerdas nada?. Tu mente está totalmente vacía, sin recuerdos, sólo imágenes aleatorias que pasan por tu cabeza. Pues bien, ésta es la trágica historia de Allison Stone.
1. En el olvido

Os recomiendo varias canciones que os dejaré al final de la historia :3

* * *

_Estoy sentada en un coche, muy familiar para mí. Creo que es de mi padre, un toyota 4runner verde oscuro. Es grande porque somos muchos en mi familia, mi padre John, mi madre Annie y mis dos hermanos Ted y John J, alias JJ . No sé donde vamos pero es una carretera larga de alrededores secos, con pocos árboles. El día es soleado, no hay ni una nube en el cielo. _

_Todos están riendo, parece que de algo divertido pero no los escucho. Ahora que oigo con atención, sus voces están distorsionadas y el sonido de la radio es lento. Demasiado lento a mi parecer. ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero reírme también con ellos. _

_Pero de repente, nadie ríe. Todos están serios y me están mirando. Tengo miedo. ¿Mamá?, ¿papá?, ¿qué os pasa?, ¿por qué me miráis? Mi madre intenta decirme algo pero no le entiendo. _

_-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!-chillo._

_Parece que para nada. No me oyen. ¡¿Qué queréis?! Cuando agudizo mi vista hacia la ventana lateral derecha observo que algo se dirige hacia nosotros. ¿Qué es eso? Parece un coche, a demasiada velocidad. Oh dios mío, ¡va a chocar con nosotros!_

_-¡PAPÁ ACELERA!-grito aún más fuerte aunque en vano, y las lágrimas salen repentinamente._

_-¿ES QUE NO ME OÍS? ¡VAMOS A MORIR!_

_No sé qué hacer. Todos me miran seriamente y les chillo pero nadie responde, nadie me oye. No quiero morir. Tengo miedo. ¿Qué está pasando?. Lloro. Lloro de terror, tiemblo de pánico y siento cansancio de tanto gritar, para que al final no sirva de nada._

_Observo lo que mis ojos llorosos me dejan ver. El coche, mi familia, mis manos temblorosas... los labios de mi madre. Al fin los descifro, ya sé que quiere decirme. Pero justo en ese momento el coche antes lejano, ya ha llegado a nosotros. Nos está atravesando partiendo el coche en dos. Noto como el coche gira haciendo movimientos bruscos hasta que éste cesa dejándome en una posición extraña. ¿Lateral quizás? No sé. Ahora todo es una neblina de sucesos. _

_-¿Ted? ¿Dónde está Ted? -jadeo._

_Me quito el cinturón, o lo que queda de él. Intento salir pero estoy atrapada. Con todas mis fuerzas intento salir pero no puedo. No me muevo. Lloro de impotencia, imploro por Dios salir de aquí. "¿Por qué?" es una pregunta que mi cabeza frecuenta. "¿Por qué a mí?" Quiero salir de aquí, ayudarles, quiero que esta pesadilla termine ya. Cierro los ojos y deseo que esto termine, acabe, deseo el final, abrazarlos, decirles que todo va bien y que les quiero, sobre todo que les quiero. Quiero... que esto... termine..._

_-¡YA!_

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada, con los ojos bien despiertos y el corazón a mil por hora y miro con atención a todo lo que me rodea. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio? Estoy tumbada en una camilla con sábanas blancas. Llevo unas ropas feísimas y lo peor es que por detrás se ve todo. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ah..-me quejo de dolor tocándome la cabeza.

-Tranquila Allison -dice una mujer no muy mayor, de unos 40/45 años- aquí estás a salvo -sonríe calidamente.

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Allison? ¿Soy yo? ¿Por qué me sonríe así? ¿A caso me conoce?

-Por tu cara puedo ver que tienes muchas preguntas -dice tranquilizándome- así que ahora descansa y mañana se hablará.

Estoy muy cansada a pesar de haber dormido tanto pero mis párpados ceden y me sumerjo en un profundo sueño otra vez. Al menos mi sueño parece haber desaparecido. Ahora todo es negro y monótono. Prefiero esto, es más tranquilo y lejos de las preocupaciones.

Me despierto otra vez, ahora más descansada. Por fin puedo abrir los ojos y ver lo que sucede a mi alrededor sin creer que es un sueño. Esto es la realidad. Lo que veo, toco, respiro, oigo...

Escucho una conversación entre una voz masculina y grave y otra más femenina, aunque a esta se le nota apagada. La puerta está abierta así que puedo oírla perfectamente.

-¿No se puede hacer nada Doctor?- dice la voz aguda y apagada.

-Lo siento Señorita Lawrence, la pobre, en el accidente, sufrió una hemorragia craneal interna y debido a la presión ejercida en el cerebro puede haber sufrido grandes daños como la perdida de memoria -dice la voz masculina muy severa- La única solución es ir recordándole cosas poco a poco.

-Gracias Doctor Anderson. Sé que usted ha hecho todo lo posible.

Escucho cómo la puerta se cierra. Y ahí está, la misma señora del otro día. Mirándome con ojos apenados y rojos, medio llorosos, pero mostrándome una sonrisa de compasión. Pero aún sigo preguntándome quién es esta mujer.

-Hola querida -su voz es muy calmada- Por fin despiertas, llevas varios días dormida y ya empezaba a asustarme de nuevo. -dice acercándose para darme un abrazo- Lo siento -susurra en un llanto repentino.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No sé quién es esta mujer. Ni siquiera su nombre, aunque antes he oído algo de Lawrence. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Qué pasa? Sigo sin entender nada.

Y tras ver mi reacción, o mejor dicho, mi no-reacción, se despega de mí y por fin me aclara mis dudas.

-Soy tu tía Lawrence, Melissa Lawrence, aunque tu me llamabas "Tía Mel" -su voz es nostálgica- Supongo que ahora mismo estás en un estado de shock y es fácil de entender. ¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre?

-¿Allison? -contesto dudosa, lo he oído antes así que lo he supuesto.

-Sí, Allison Stone. Tu madre, Annie, era mi hermana pequeña y tu padre, John Stone, era su marido desde hace 20 años, y tres años después de casarse te tuvieron a ti. Y más tarde a tus dos hermanos.

-¿Era? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-Querida... hay cosas, hechos, que suceden y son imprevisibles.-dice acariciándome el pelo para llegar finalmente al rostro- En una milésima de segundo puedes, con un simple despiste, dejar caer algún objeto y al instante quedará hecho pedazos. Y así, como en los seres humanos, un día pueden estar sanos y fuertes para que al día siguiente cometan un error que puede hacer que sus corazones dejen de latir -me mira con esos ojos verdes y húmedos llenos de tristeza.

No sé si reír, llorar, entristecerme. No sé qué sentimiento mostrar. ¿No tengo familia? ¿Qué pasó?

-Y...-tartamudeo insegura de hacer la pregunta correcta- ¿qué les pasó? -realmente, ¿quiero saberlo?.

En ese momento me vienen a la cabeza imágenes repentinas: coches, carretera, familia, sangre...

-Tuvisteis un accidente de coche...-me responde dudosa de si ha elegido bien la respuesta.

-¿Todos? ¿Ningún superviviente?

-Sólo tu querida...

¿Yo? Nada más que yo... Padre, madre, hermanos... nadie. Estoy...¿sola?. De repente siento miedo,¿porqué?, ¿soledad?, ese no es el gran problema ahora mismo. Me las puedo arreglar yo sola pero, ¿y mi casa? ¿qué hago ahora?

-¡ALLISON!-grita la voz desesperada de un muchacho jóven.

Se dirige hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza -¿quién es este tío?- es lo primero que se pasa por mi cabeza. Cuando consigo despegarlo de mi, me hace un análisis de cuerpo completo, de arriba a bajo, izquierda a derecha... Me pone nerviosa, pero más nerviosa me siento cuando me da un beso, no en las mejillas precisamente. Un fuerte beso en mis labios.

* * *

Recomendación de canciones:

Sueño: -watch?v=hGyAqbezgZU

-watch?v=cUIFmbYoLhQ (personalmente esta me gusta más c: )


	2. Empezar a recordar

**¡Gracias por los reviews!, espero no decepcionaros mucho con este segundo capítulo T^T **

**Espero que disfrutéis :3**

* * *

Me miro al espejo de este pequeño baño de mi habitación del hospital. Veo una adolescente de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Al haber estado tanto tiempo dormida en esa camilla, mi pelo está muy largo, aunque no sé cómo de corto lo tenía. No sé si me he teñido alguna vez. Es tan frustrante no saber nada de uno mismo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un pequeño lunar marrón claro cerca de la nariz. Por no saber ni si quiera sé quién era el chico de ayer, aquel tan decidido y caradura que me besó. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Matt?

Suspiro para mis adentros, hay tantas cosas que recordar...

-Allison, ¿estás lista? -pregunta Melissa

-Sí, ya voy.

-El taxi está fuera esperándonos así que no tardes.

Aún no puedo llamarla "Tía Mel". Todo es tan extraño. Dice que me parezco a mi madre pero que mis ojos son los de mi padre. Espero que cuando llegue a su casa me enseñe fotos, vídeos, algo de información, porque mis sesos parecen freírse cada vez que intento recordar.

Salgo del baño, cojo lo que Melissa dice que son "mis cosas" y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Por fin llevo ropa normal y no ese camisón horrible. Cuando se abre las puertas del ascensor veo a esa persona otra vez, ahí parada, mirándome con sus ojos azules y peinando su melena rubia oscura. Y para el colmo su sonrisa más que blanca me deslumbra.

-Hola Allison -dice sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Buenos días ehm... Matt si mi memoria no me falla.

-Sí -me sonríe ilusionado- veo que recuerdas todo lo de ayer -dice sonrojándose.

-Sí, aún puedo recordar aquel súbito beso dado sin mi consentimiento -digo severa y firme.

-Oh, siento si te molestó -dice apenado- pero después de tanto tiempo no sabía como actuar y te he echado tanto de menos Allison...

Al ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro me lamento de haberle dado esa pequeña bronca, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Para mí todos son desconocidos ahora y no puedo fiarme de nadie. No sé quién es quién, y lo odio. Odio tener que desconfiar de personas de las que quizás, tiempo atrás, hubieran dado todo por mí y me ayudaron cuando me hizo falta.

-Allison, ¿podrías salir conmigo este fin de semana? -su petición suena algo seria, es más, su cara ahora es muy seria.

-No sé, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, ya sabes, médicos, familia, recuerdos...

-Por eso mismo, quiero que recuerdes algo, una cosa bastante importante para mí. -me mira fijamente a los ojos, ¿qué espera que le diga?- Quizás sea pedirte demasiado...

-No, no te preocupes -no puedo rechazarlo, necesito recordar...pienso- Está bien. Ya sabes donde vive mi tía, ¿cierto?

-Sí, allí estaré. -me sonríe- El sábado. Te recogeré sobre las 12 del mediodía así que no te quedes dormida. -me vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez de forma cariñosa.

Le miro frunciendo el ceño. Y qué sabe él sobre cuantas horas duermo... me pone furiosa que sepa tanto de mi y yo tan poco de él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren despertándome de mis pensamientos. Él sale primero, parece que me está esperando, y cuando salgo veo a Melissa agitando su brazo y hablando, creo que está gritando "date prisa" o algo así. Salimos afuera los dos juntos y una vez llego al taxi se despide de mi. Esta vez de forma normal, nada de besos ni abrazos amorosos.

Por fin llegamos a la que será mi casa a partir de ahora. Es muy grande para una persona soltera y sin hijos. El patio delantero está muy bien cuidado y la fachada color beige combina muy bien con ese portón de madera oscura. Me gusta. Una vez dentro, mi tía me enseña la casa y el cuarto donde me hospedaré. Es grande, con una ventana muy amplia en frente. La cama está debajo de la ventana con lo cual podré ver el cielo mientras estoy acostada. Hay un escritorio a la derecha con un ordenador y varias estanterías con numerosos libros. Esta tarde me leeré algunos, ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Me han prohibido ir a la escuela durante un mes o dos debido a que he estado dormida durante un año y el regreso repentino podría ser problemático para mi salud. "Choque emocional" o algo parecido le llamaba el médico, no estoy segura.

-Allison ¿puedes bajar?. Tengo algo para tí. -chilla Melissa desde las escaleras.

-¡Voy! -suelto la maleta y bajo las escaleras con énfasis, esperando que ese "algo" sea información que pueda ayudarme. Y voilà! Un álbum de solapas marrón me espera encima de una mesa de cristal.

-Este es el único álbum que tengo con fotos tuyas -dice acariciando las letras doradas de la solapa delantera: "_Recuerdos de Familia_"

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Melis... -rectifico- Tía Mel. -le sonrío lo más cariñosamente que puedo.

-No hay de qué. Sé que esto es muy duro y hago lo que puedo para facilitártelo. ¿Seguro que quieres abrirlo ahora? -dice con tono de preocupación.

Dudo por varios instantes, ¿Lo abro o no? Tiene fotos que pueden ser bastante importantes para mi, podré recordar... Acaricio la solapa suavemente y medito durante varios segundos. Creo que sí, estoy preparada.

Al abrir el álbum lo primero que veo es una gran foto horizontal de una familia, de mi familia... Paso los dedos acariciando el único rostro familiar que me es conocido, el mío.

-Allison, ¿te encuentras bien?-me acaricia el brazo, puedo ver su preocupación en sus ojos, creo... que realmente le importo a esta persona.

-No...no sé. No conozco a nadie. Esta es mi familia y sin embargo sólo puedo reconocerme a mi. Es...-suspiro y cierro los ojos- ...frustrante.

-Lo sé cariño, por eso te pregunté. -lo cierra y literalmente, en un segundo, el libro marrón desaparece- Supongo que no estabas preparada. Lo siento, fue mi culpa-sonríe.

-No, está bien. Quise hacerlo. Creo..-digo levantándome del sofá- que me iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito pensar.

Salgo de aquella casa lo más rápido que puedo. ¿Por qué? Por miedo quizás, esto es tan... dramático... odio los dramas.

Tiro hacia la derecha, por azar, no sé qué me esperará al final de la calle puesto que esto es nuevo para mi. Espera...

_-¿Qué es eso?_

He visto algo por el rabillo del ojo._ Una persona._ Miro a la izquierda veo un arbusto justo en frente de mi, veo que se mueve un poco, no sé si por el viento, un animal... No sé lo que es. Agudizo mi vista entrecerrando los ojos y puedo ver que algo brilla, es...¿una cámara de fotos?

-**¡CLICK!**-suena un ruido, como un chasquido. ¿Me han hecho una foto? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sin darme cuenta, en un momento, un hombre con una gorra y gafas de sol sale de ese arbusto corriendo, más bien, huyendo de mí. No sé qué cojones está pasando y esto ya está empezando a cabrearme. Hay tantas incógnitas, me siento estúpida; y encima no me ha dado tiempo a seguirlo, me quedé como una tonta ahí pasmada. Estoy harta de no saber nada.

-¡Ya basta!-chillo, y muy enfurecida.

Me voy a mi casa.

* * *

**¡POR CIERTO! Siento tardar taaaaaaanto en escribir pero tengo estudios y taaaaaaaaaantas cosas que hacer que nunca acabo y y y... D_:**

**¡Intentaré tardar menos para el próximo!**


	3. La cita

_Día: Sábado por la mañana. _

_Hora: 11:30 am. _

_Yo: en pijama y acostada en la cama._

Falta media hora para la supuesta cita. No sé si quiero ir... aunque la suavidad y frescura de la sábana me atrape, también quiero ir. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Qué me dirá? No es que esté nerviosa, pero son tantas cosas las que se me vienen a la cabeza. En fin, ya va siendo hora de levantarme.

Me levanto-por fin- y me dirijo a mi armario. Todavía tengo pocas cosas así que cojo lo primero que veo y me dirijo hacia la ducha. El cuarto de baño es enorme. Justo en frente de la puerta hay una bañera blanca con su correspondiente cortinilla de dibujos extravagantes. El gusto _especial_ de Melissa se ve con claridad por toda su casa.

Mientras me estoy lavando la cabeza, escucho un ruido. ¿Será mi imaginación? Últimamente mis días están siendo un poco raros y están pasando muchas cosas. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿No he tenido suficiente ya con haber perdido mi cabeza?

-Toc-toc- llaman a la puerta

¿Cómo es posible? Mi tía aún no ha llegado del trabajo...

-¿Allison?-esa voz me suena- Soy Matt, ¿estás lista ya?

Me asomo para ver el reloj del lavabo y marca las 11.40am. ¡La cita era a las 12!

-Dios Matt, son menos veinte. ¿Qué haces aquí, y cómo has entrado? -me pregunto si este chico es siempre así.

-Ah, es que estaba nervioso y no he podido esperar más.

-Pues ve al salón. Tardo cinco minutos. -dios santo, es tan desesperante.

Bajo por las escaleras y ahí lo veo, en el sillón, viendo... ¿dibujos animados?, ¿cuántos años tiene, 5? Se gira al escucharme y me sonríe con una sonrisa amplia y despreocupada. Tengo celos de esa sonrisa. Yo también quiero despreocuparme.

-¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto _"despreocupada"_

_-_Es un secreto.-sonríe- Sólo espero que te lo pases muy bien, como hacíamos antes.

-Entonces, -digo sorprendida- ¿es un sitio al que ya he ido?

-Sí, espero que puedas recordar algo, me haría muy feliz...-agacha la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado, y se dirige hacia la puerta- ¿Vamos?

Cojo el bolso y marchamos los dos juntos a ese paradero "conocido". ¿Dónde será? La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa ahora que me ha dicho que puede que lo reconozca. No paro de mirar por la ventanilla del coche para ver si recuerdo algo, señales, edificios, parques...

Giramos y veo una calle que parece un poco deshabitada y además no está asfaltada con lo cual se levanta mucho polvo alrededor. Parece ser que todo lo de alrededor es bosque, hay grandes árboles que ocultan la luz del sol, este sol primaveral tan cálido. De repente, frena. Miro con más ímpetu a ver si logro reconocer algo detrás de todo este polvo. Abre la puerta y yo le sigo. Seguimos un pequeño sendero recto y cuando llegamos al final, una casa de madera se asoma tras los grandes árboles verdes. De repente, viene algo a mi cabeza:

_Dos niños pequeños, jugando en el porche de la casa. Se están persiguiendo el uno al otro, una niña castaña de pelo corto vestida con ropas de verano va primero y detrás le sigue un niño. Es más grande, muy rubio, sonriente y lleno de entusiasmo por este juego tan simple. Se les ve felices, solo a los dos. Una persona nos llama desde la puerta, pero no consigo ver su rostro._

-¿Allison?- Matt me despierta tocándome el brazo suavemente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, perdona, una imagen se me ha venido a la cabeza y me he distraído, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, me esperaba algo así. Si no hubiera pasado nada me habría asustado -sonríe-, ¡esto es buena señal! dime, ¿qué has visto?.

-Niños, jugando...

-Sí... lógico. -dice volviéndose hacia la casa- Sabes... -se para en frente de la puerta-, nuestros padres eran amigos y aquí veraneábamos juntos, ambas familias, por tanto te conozco desde que medías un metro y poco.

-¿Amigos?, ¿desde cuándo?- oh, eso si que me ha asombrado.

-Trabajaban juntos en una compañía de algo relacionado con la industria química, no lo sé muy bien puesto que mi padre nos dejó hace dos años.

-Oh, lo siento...

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Aquí, en este porche -dice volviendo al tema principal- jugábamos los dos. -me mira de reojo- Tu decías que de mayor querías casarte conmigo.. -se ríe sonrojado- supongo que ya no te acordarás, pero en realidad Allison, hace dos veranos, después de la huida de mi padre, tu viniste aquí y te confesaste... -me mira más sonrojado aún.

Estoy alucinando. ¿Nuestros padres amigos? Yo, ¿casarme con él?... ¿CONFESARME? Creo que esto es demasiada información y no puedo asimilarla de golpe...

-Yo...-me siento en el suelo.

-No te angusties, no pasa nada -se sienta a mi lado y me coge las manos- no significa que volvamos a salir ya ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero que lo recuerdes porque fue y ha sido el mejor año de mi vida.

-Lo siento...

-¡No lo sientas más! -se levanta- Venga, arriba, debemos dar una vuelta y así asimilar lo ocurrido ahora-me da su mano y la acepto- La verdad, no sabía cuándo contártelo, estaba muy nervioso, pero pensé "cuanto antes mejor".

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Oye, por cierto, ¿nuestros padres eran químicos?

-Sí, se conocieron en la universidad y al cabo de los años se reencontraron para un proyecto. No sé mucho sobre éste, sólo sé que lo llamaban "Proyecto Eterno" -ríe- ¿a que es un nombre ridículo?

-Sí -río- supongo que todos los científicos tienen que poner nombres extraños a cosas extrañas.

Después de dar un largo paseo por la zona, por fin estamos en el coche y camino a casa. Ha sido un día largo e intenso, no esperaba tal noticia y tanta información. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Matt parece un chico muy agradable y siempre sonriente. La verdad es que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita... ¿me enamoraría por su sonrisa? ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Allison, relájate, pronto llegaremos y podré asimilarlo todo, tirarme en la cama y reflexionar.-asiento-

Matt me mira y ser ríe, parece que mi reacción le ha hecho gracia... Poco a poco voy perdiendo la vergüenza de estar con él. Parece mentira después de aquel día... fue tan inesperado.

-Llegamos -su voz suena triste, pero satisfecha.

-Sí... gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, me...-agacho la cabeza sonrojada- me...encantaría repetirlo -digo muy bajito, no sé si me habrá oído pero no pienso repetirlo.

-De nada -sonríe como si todas las preocupaciones se le hubieran despejado de la cabeza- cuando quieras.

* * *

_Me encuentro en un pasillo estrecho, cuyas paredes tienen papel de pared con garabatos, no puedo ver muy bien, todo está un poco borroso... A la izquierda del pasillo, hay una puerta de madera marrón. Está cerrada pero puedo ver la luz por la ranura del inferior de la puerta. Se escuchan ruidos y voces, no sé muy bien qué está pasando ahí dentro pero mi cuerpo va hacia la puerta. Ahora que me doy cuenta no puedo controlarlo, se mueve solo. Abre la puerta y veo a alguien con una bata blanca. No puedo verle la cara, sólo el cuerpo y si me fijo en su pecho veo que lleva una etiqueta: Señor Stone. ¿Stone? ¿Es mi padre?_

_-Papá-pronuncio, pero ningún sonido sale de mi garganta. Otra vez no. Esta vez quiero hablarles, preguntarles, por favor..._

_Él me da indicaciones, parece alterado, me señala hacia afuera. Cuando me fijo en la habitación, está muy desordenada. Hay muchos papeles encima del escritorio y muchos objetos desconocidos para mi. _

_-Venga Al, no me hagas repetirlo, sal de aquí, esta es la habitación de papá. Recuérdalo -me ha hablado, pero porqué no puedo contestar.- Algún día, cuando seas más mayor, te contaré los secretos que guardo aquí, como el "proyecto eterno". Ojalá pudiera explicártelo ahora, es magnífico.-me agarra la mano llevándome fuera de la habitación- Magnífico si sabes usarlo claro, porque hay gente muy mala que lo desean tanto, que pueden hacer barbaridades por él. __Por eso quiero que te alejes de esta habitación, ¿entendido? Es por tu seguridad cariño. _

_No entiendo nada, aunque parece preocupado por algo. "Proyecto eterno", eso ya lo he oído antes... ¿qué será?_


End file.
